Supergirl
by julid
Summary: Ser Rose Weasley no es nada fácil, sobretodo cuando se tiene el super poder de atraer los problemas.Este fanfic es dedicado a mi amiga Letida por su cumpleaños :)


****Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Letida que hoy está cumpliendo catorce años, espero que la pases super bien, muchos besos :) , al principio iba a ser un solo capítulo pero luego cambié de idea así que espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció.

**Capítulo uno: Los inicios de la heroína pelirroja**

—No te preocupes por nada mamá—insistió ella mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil. Un silencio corto se extendió hasta que la voz de la chica volvió a escucharse:

—Estaré bien, disfruten de su segunda luna de miel. No, no necesito nada…—entonces fue interrumpida por la voz del taxista.

—Señorita ya llegamos.

—Hablamos luego mamá, acabo de llegar, cuídate…—continuo la muchacha a la vez que le hacía señas al taxista para saber cuanto debía pagarle— si yo también te quiero, mándale saludos a papá—luego, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las indicaciones que siempre le repetía su madre sobre ser cuidadosa, le extendió el dinero al taxista y le susurró que se quedara con el cambio.

Fue entonces cuando descendió del vehículo con el móvil aun apretado entre su oreja y su hombro. Rápidamente con la ayuda del conductor extrajo su maleta de la parte trasera y subió a la acera procurando no caerse con esos tacones que se había obligado a ponerse. Finalmente cortó la llamada y sus ojos azules se adhirieron a la casa que estaba frente a ella, una sonrisa se despertó en su rostro y no pudo evitar pensar que ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento, por haberse mudado de la casa de sus padres hace dos meses, se había esfumado totalmente. Allí podía ser Rose Weasley Granger, una chica independiente que no le debía nada a nadie.

Con esto en mente arrastró su maleta rosa chicle hacia el interior de la vivienda y extrajo de su bolso un juego de llaves relucientes. Con ellas abrió la puerta e ingresó al pintoresco vestíbulo. No podía negar que después de todo se hallaba algo frustrada, pues no habían pasado ni dos días desde que había sido despedida injustamente de la compañía de marketing para la que trabajaba. Aun no se explicaba como había podido caérsele esa taza de café sobre un cliente, o lo que ella creía que era un cliente, pues cinco segundos después resultó que era el dueño de la empresa en persona. La vergüenza que había sentido en ese momento no tenía precedentes.

Dejando esos vergonzosos recuerdos atrás la pelirroja ingresó a la sala con una sonrisa, la cual se esfumó en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la estancia.

Allí no había nada. Todos sus muebles, pertenencias personales e incluso los objetos más insignificantes, como las velas que le había regalado una de sus amigas al mudarse, habían desparecido.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con desesperación, era incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, eso no podía ser cierto. Sin perder más tiempo soltó su maleta, se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta con desesperación rezando para encontrarse con sus cosas como las había dejado, pero por más que cruzó los dedos su deseo no se cumplió. La triste realidad era que se habían llevado hasta las fotografías familiares que colgaban en las paredes.

La pelirroja no tardó mucho más en derrumbarse, se sentía vacía, infestada, como si el sólo hecho de llevarse sus pertenencias fuera otra señal de que la vida estaba en su contra. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos apoyada contra la pared con los abrazos acurrucando su cuerpo y su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. La frustración se unía a la vergüenza que ya sentía, tirando su ánimo aún más abajo.

Entonces se puso de pie lentamente, dándose cuenta de que no ganaba nada allí sentada. Con decisión sostuvo el celular entre sus manos temblorosas y llamó a la policía.

Recién después pudo caminar hacia el vestíbulo y abrir la puerta con ansiedad, no se atrevía a recorrer el resto de su casa hasta que llegara la policía, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse.

Quince minutos más tarde un coche de policía se detuvo frente a la entrada y dos oficiales bajaron del mismo con calma. La joven inmediatamente salió al exterior de la vivienda mostrando el pánico que sentía a través de sus gestos.

—Buenas tardes señorita….

—Weasley—dijo ella con nerviosismo.

—Dígame Srta. Weasley por lo que ha dicho en su llamada le han robado su casa ¿podría explicarnos lo sucedido?—le pidió uno de los oficiales con una tranquilidad tan extrema que molestaba considerablemente a la pelirroja, que quería que de una vez revisaran la vivienda y encontraran al culpable del crimen.

—Sí, estuve fuera todo el fin de semana y cuando llegué hace media hora, la casa estaba vacía—explicó ella a toda velocidad.

—Entiendo ¿está segura de que es un robo?, muchas veces resulta que uno de los familiares juega una broma de mal gusto como esta—sugirió el otro oficial. La expresión de Rose rápidamente mutó a una asesina ¿es que acaso esos dos policías se divertían con su situación y decían esa sarta de disparates?

—No, es imposible que alguien de mi familia allá hecho esto, tiene que averiguar enseguida quien fue el que…—

—Paso a paso joven, primero tenemos que averiguar que tan graves son los daños y como fue posible que el supuesto ladrón ingresó a su vivienda durante su ausencia—comentó el primer oficial arrastrando las palabras y dándole la sensación a la joven de que se estaba burlando de ella.

—No hay nada que averiguar, debe comenzar a rastrear mis muebles—solicitó ella con agresividad.

Los dos oficiales se miraron divertidos ante la impaciencia de la pelirroja, claro que Rose, la cual sentía como su sangre hervía, tenía ganas de descuartizar a esos ineptos, pero su razón aun seguía funcionando así que respiró hondo buscando tranquilizarse.

—Permítanos ingresar a su vivienda Srta. Weasley—indicó el segundo oficial dando un paso al frente .Ella se hizo a un lado en menos de un pestañeo y los tres entraron a la vivienda.

Ambos oficiales registraron la casa entera mientras que Rose se quedó en la sala con cara de pocos amigos, deseaba que esa pesadilla se acabara de una vez y que de un segundo a otro despertara en su cama aliviada.

Pronto los policías regresaron a la sala y la mirada de la chica los perforó, era evidente que esperaba una respuesta bastante completa aunque lo que oyó la dejó bastante decepcionada—al parecer las cosas fueron sacadas por la puerta trasera—.

—¿Tiraron la puerta abajo?—preguntó atropelladamente ella acercándose hacia la entrada de la cocina con conmoción.

—No, es muy extraño pero la puerta estaba abierta—dijo el otro oficial mientras tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta.

La mandíbula de Rose se desencajó por completo, acababa de recordar que había olvidado revisar si esa puerta estaba cerrada antes de irse de viaje con sus primas, eso quería decir que después de todo aquello era su culpa. Ese peso cayó sobre su estomago y automáticamente comenzó a sentir un malestar en su abdomen.

—Pero… ¿Cuándo van a traer de vuelta mis muebles?—indagó ella con una voz ahogada cargada de culpa.

—Comenzaremos una investigación y la llamaremos si obtenemos algún resultado, le recomendaría que no se quedara aquí por si los ladrones regresan—acabó el policía y antes de que ella se percatara la patrulla ya se había ido.

Nuevamente esa sensación de fragilidad la envolvió, sin embargo recordó las palabras del oficial y débilmente buscó en la agenda telefónica de su celular alguien al que poder pedir ayuda; el primer número que le aparecía en pantalla era el de su madre, pero ni loca la llamaría, no sólo no quería admitir que había cometido una estupidez sino que tenía la certeza de que la harían volver a su antigua casa, donde tendría que vivir esclava de sus padres hasta cumplir los cincuenta años. Luego seguía el teléfono de sus abuelos y sus tíos, los cuales tendrían la misma opinión que sus padres así que también quedaban descartados. Sus numerosas primas seguían de día campo así que sería imposible dar con ellas, y su hermano estaba estudiando en los Estados unidos, la preocupación envolvió su rostro hasta que vio el nombre de Albus y sin pensarlo presionó el botón de llamada. Su primo favorito era el único que la podía ayudar.

—Hola Albus, ¿puedo ir a tu casa ahora mismo? es una emergencia—soltó Rose ni bien oyó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Emergencia?—preguntó él angustiado—¿qué sucedió?, ¿quieres que llame a mis padres y…?

—¡No!—exclamó la pelirroja alterada—no digas nada, ya voy para allá—.

Cortó la comunicación y comenzó a rebuscar dentro de su bolso las llaves de su auto, hasta que de pronto recordó que este seguía en el taller y no podría ir a buscarlo hasta la siguiente semana.

Completamente molesta tomó su maleta y después de cerrar la puerta delantera con una sonrisa irónica, se encaminó calle abajo. La parada del autobús quedaba a cinco calles de su casa así que, intentando no tropezarse como siempre le sucedía cada vez que se ponía ese tipo de zapatos, arrastró su valija en el más completo de los silencios y rezó para que ese día se acabara de una vez.

En cuanto alcanzó la pequeña plazoleta en donde estaba la parada apresuró el paso, luego se ubicó en la banca de la misma y esperó. Le dolían terriblemente los pies y una fuerte punzada en su cabeza acompañaba ese malestar.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, súbitamente un hombre joven había aparecido caminando con un enorme perro peludo; este se sentó a tan solo un metro de ella y sacó una botella de agua de su mochila, la bebió lentamente y luego le salpicó un poco al perro. El animal ladró alegremente a la vez que se movía inquietamente de un lugar a otro. Esto puso notablemente nerviosa a la chica, no le agradaban mucho los perros y menos los que eran de ese tamaño, por eso cuando vio que este venía hacia ella cerró los ojos asustada. Ni bien este se abalanzó sobre la chica y comenzó a lamerle la cara, los ladridos del perro se mezclaron con las risas del joven.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpo el muchacho poniéndose de pie—Déjala Rex—ordenó después con severidad haciendo que el perro retrocediera instantáneamente y lo mirara divertido.

Rose abrió los ojos con temor de que el perro volviera pero cuando notó la presencia del joven frente a ella no pudo evitar examinarlo detalladamente, era mucho más alto que ella, delgado y tenía el cabello rubio totalmente desarreglado; además parecía desprender un aura de alegría que enseguida la cautivó, Rose comenzó a preguntarse porque si tenía el presentimiento de que nunca lo había visto antes su rostro le sonaba tanto.

—No es nada—respondió con una increíble paz que no creía posible que aun poseyera. Inconscientemente miró su muñeca pero no llevaba puesto su reloj, lo había dejado en su casa antes de irse de viaje así que dedujo que en esos momentos estaría en la muñeca de alguien más .Ese pensamiento volvió a sumirla en las sombras de su mente hasta que una inesperada voz la desconcertó.

—Son las cinco menos cuarto—le informó el rubio divertido al ver su reacción.

—Gracias—respondió de mala gana, sin despegar sus ojos del perro que su dueño había soltado y ahora corría por ahí persiguiendo una mariposa.

—No te hará nada, no te preocupes, Rex no mataría ni a una mosca—la tranquilizó adivinando sus intenciones nuevamente.

—Es solo que me dan un poco de miedo los perros—confesó sin darse cuenta, esa sonrisa ya comenzaba a inquietarla pues lucía tan sincera y brillante que hasta le daba envidia de que alguien pudiera estar tan feliz.

—Tengo una solución para eso—dijo misteriosamente—¡Rex!, ¡Rex ven aquí!

El San Bernardo corrió torpemente hasta donde estaba su dueño, luego el joven le hizo un gesto señalándole a la pelirroja; el perro se sentó frente a ella y le ofreció una de sus patas como saludo.

Ella lo miró asombrada, y ante la insistencia de la mirada del chico la tomó y sacudió con amabilidad.

—Los animales son como un espejo, si los tratas bien te devuelven ese trato, si sientes miedo ellos también los sentirán—explicó tranquilamente el muchacho—así que ahora ya tienes un nuevo amigo—determinó él mostrándole como el perro movía la cola fervientemente—¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta la desconcertó totalmente—Rose, Rose Weasley—.

—Que lindo nombre—comentó él con efusividad—aunque una rosa como tú debería estar más animada—aconsejó luego volviendo a sentarse y clavando su mirada gris en la chica.

—No te había visto antes por el vecindario ¿verdad?—dijo Rose expresando en voz alta lo que pensaba y a la vez evadiendo su anterior comentario.

—Ah, no lo creo, me mudé ayer.

—Ya veo—indicó ella olvidando esa absurda idea y dando paso a un silencio que los envolvió, entonces antes de percatarse ya había soltado otra vez lo que le pasaba por la cabeza— ¿no es algo injusto? tú sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo.

El joven sonrió ampliamente en el mismo momento en que un autobús recorría los últimos metros antes de llegar a la parada. Ella inmediatamente se puso de pie pero sus ojos azules no se despegaron del rubio en busca de la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos—le prometió él.

La pelirroja le dedicó un último vistazo curioso antes de subirse al autobús y ocupar uno de los primeros asientos, desde allí pudo ver como el chico la saludaba como si la conociera de toda la vida. Esa simpatía que irradiaba el joven era revitalizante, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero el hablar con él durante cinco minutos la había hecho sentir un poco mejor. De su mente no se quitó la imagen de su sonrisa en todo el largo trayecto.

Recién cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Albus la realidad la sacudió, no sabía como explicarle a su primo lo sucedido. Por inercia tocó el timbre y aguardó en el pórtico.

—¡Rose!, ¿estas bien?, Albus me dijo que algo te había sucedido—la saludó con un fuerte abrazo Sarah Potter, la cual además de su mejor amiga desde los cinco años, era la esposa de su primo hacia ya tres años.

—Ya estas aquí, pasa y cuéntanos—apareció el chico de ojos verdes con preocupación, quitándole de las manos la maleta a su prima y llevándola el mismo hacia el interior de la casa.

La pelirroja ingresó a la vivienda y se sentó en el sofá como si fuera su propia casa, Sarah y Albus la imitaron y esperaron a que esta hablara. Ella les contó todo lo sucedido en esos últimos días, desde el despido hasta el robo de su casa. El sólo recordarlo había hecho que su semblante se oscureciera nuevamente.

—No te preocupes Rose, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, debes de estar cansada ¿por qué no te das un ba…?—comenzó la castaña pero fue interrumpida por el llanto de un bebe.

La pareja se miró y automáticamente Albus se levantó en dirección al segundo piso, regresó a los pocos minutos con una pequeña bebe en brazos.

—¿La cambiaste?—preguntó la mejor amiga de la pelirroja con cansancio.

—Sí, ya lo hice, pero no encuentro su sonajero.

La castaña comenzó a rastrearlo entre todas las cosas que habían desordenadas en esa sala.

—No se preocupen por mí ya tienen demasiado con Wendy, buscaré por el centro alguna habitación disponible y me mantendré con mis ahorros hasta que consiga un nuevo empleo—propuso Rose poniéndose de pie.

—Nada de eso—se opuso su primo a la vez que mecía a la niña entre sus brazos para que dejara de llorar—vas a quedarte aquí hasta que tengas un trabajo estable al menos, si no le diré a los abuelos, sabes que ellos no tendrán problemas en alojarte en su casa.

—No digas nada, quiero solucionarlo antes de contárselos, porque le dirán a mis padres y seré la humillación del clan Weasley toda mi vida—le explicó la pelirroja recordando como la habían reprendido cuando se durmió en un tren, había despertado al otro día en un pueblo en la mitad de la nada y su padre había manejado hasta allí furioso por su constantes despistes.

Sarah se rio divertida ante aquella actitud tan exagerada que siempre caracterizaba a su amiga. Entonces encontró el juguete y se lo dio a la niña, ella inmediatamente dejó de llorar y enfocó su atención en la pelirroja.

Albus le dio la pequeña a su prima y esta la sostuvo entre sus brazos con temor de que la niña de nueve meses fuera a quebrarse. Wendy le sonrió automáticamente e intentó jalar su cabello rojo, que le llamaba considerablemente la atención.

—Por ahora puedes ser nuestra niñera—dijo Sarah al ver como su hija reía al ver la expresión nerviosa de Rose.

—¿No serías una madre inconsciente al dejar a tu hija a mi cuidado?—preguntó la chica—sabes que soy propensa a los accidentes.

—De todas formas tendremos que arriesgarnos—añadió Albus con un suspiro—esta noche tenemos una cena con uno de los dirigentes más importantes de la compañía y la niñera está enferma.

—¡Por favor Rose!, no te pasará nada—suplicó la madre de Wendy con la cara de perro abandonado que siempre usaba para convencer a su mejor amiga—te dejaremos una lista con teléfonos en caso de emergencia.

La pelirroja dejó a la niña sobre el sofá y sonrió forzosamente.

—De acuerdo pero no le dirán una palabra a la familia sobre mi situación actual—condicionó la muchacha.

—Sí, sí no diremos nada—contestó rápidamente la esposa de Albus antes de dirigirse a la escalera con prisa—tenemos que ir a cambiarnos cariño, no quieres llegar retrasado.

Albus asintió con la cabeza y antes de seguir a su esposa hacia el segundo piso le dijo a Rose—la cena ya está lista, solo tienes que calentarla cuando tengas hambre.

La Weasley se sentó junto a la niña y encendió el televisor, para su sorpresa estaban dando su programa favorito, el cual consistía en un juego de preguntas y respuestas, donde los concursantes debían acertar para ganarse unas maravillosas vacaciones en el caribe.

Los ojos de Wendy se posaron en el televisor como un imán, pero pronto comenzó a aburrirse y a producir sonidos para mostrar su desacuerdo. Rose la ignoró por unos minutos pero cuando ella rompió a llorar la situación se hizo insostenible; con pesar la sentó en su falda y cambió el canal a uno infantil.

Unos seres coloridos aparecieron en pantalla provocando las risas y aplausos de la pequeña Potter, la pelirroja la ayudó a seguir el programa y al final ambas terminaron riendo juntas.

En ese momento Los Sres. Potter bajaron las escaleras completamente arreglados para el evento.

—Veo que no eres una tan mala niñera —señaló el joven de cabellos oscuros.

—Aquí tienes la lista ante cualquier emergencia, en la habitación de Wendy están todas sus cosas, su comida está en el refrigerador, acuéstala temprano y si no se duerme ponle este DVD—indicó Sarah dándole a su amiga el disco y una lista extremadamente extensa.

—No nos vamos a la guerra, volveremos en unas horas—se rio el chico al ver la cantidad de números telefónicos que contenía la lista, pero al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su esposa enmudeció.

—Bien, entiendo, creo que podré con todo—aseguró la chica.

Wendy estiró sus brazos en dirección a su madre y esta la tomó entre sus brazos, le dio un beso y le volvió a depositar en la falda de su amiga.

—Entonces ya nos vamos—dijo Albus saludando con una mano a su hija.

La pareja no tardó en desaparecer y el ruido de su coche calle abajo fue lo ultimo que oyó Rose antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Allí vio como un pollo rostizado la esperaba sobre la mesada y se le hizo agua la boca, de inmediato lo puso en el horno a la máxima temperatura y volvió a la sala.

Un olor nauseabundo inundaba el salón de los Potter, Rose se vio obligada a taparse la nariz y rápidamente comprobó que la fuente de ese aroma era nada más y nada menos que la hija de su primo.

Con una mueca de asco la cargó en brazos y la llevó al segundo piso más rápido que una bala. Ya en su cuarto la colocó sobre el cambiador y puso a funcionar su mente. Primero le quitó el pañal y lo tiró a la basura, el olor le era tan insoportable que hasta empezó a toser mientras juraba que nunca tendría un hijo. Wendy en todo ese tiempo parecía que le quería hacer la vida imposible a la pelirroja, ya que se movía de un lado a otro con una sonrisa divertida, enseñándole dos pequeños dientes.

—Que gracioso ¿verdad?—articuló Rose entre toses con una voz nasal.

Pronto la limpió, la bañó en talco y le puso un nuevo pañal. Entonces suspiró aliviada, ya podía volver a respirar aire puro.

A medida que iba bajando las escaleras un nuevo olor impregnó su nariz y el corazón le dio un brinco: algo se estaba quemado, y ese algo era el pollo.

Más rápido que el viento corrió a la cocina, un humo gris salía del horno como si fuera una chimenea, con dificultad se las arregló para apagarlo y abrir todas las ventanas.

—Tía Rose se quedó sin cena—dijo ella mirando a la poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes. El pollo estaba negro y era evidente que no podría rescatar nada—¡rayos!—maldijo luego, al ver que en la alacena no había prácticamente nada para poder cenar.

Con pesar abrió el refrigerador y vio un plato lleno de papilla color verde musgo, el estomago se le revolvió por completo al pensar que sus amigos pudieran tener eso como algo comestible, pasaron unos segundos más hasta que entendió que aquello no era para ellos, sino que era para Wendy. Con repulsión lo puso frente a la niña, esta imitó su semblante y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Vamos Wendy, tienes que comer o tus padres me matarán—le rogó la joven acercándole una cuchara a la niña con insistencia. Sin embargo ella parecía ser más terca que Rose porque no cedió en lo absoluto—si comes tía Rose te dará dulces.

Wendy la miró molesta y la Weasley entendió que era tan pésima que ni siquiera lograba que una pequeña de nueve meses hiciera lo que quería. El bebe le estaba diciendo que hacer a ella que tenía veintisiete años.

Entonces su propio estomago rugió y volvió a maldecir, era claro que debía llevar a cabo su plan B; así que sacó su teléfono celular y discó los cuatros dígitos de su pizzería favorita.

Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por la pequeña castaña, que arrojó con fuerzas ese puré hacia una de las paredes. La comida saltó en todas direcciones y el cabello de la chica adquirió un motivo navideño.

—¡Rayos Wendy!—exclamó al ver el desastre en el que se había convertido la cocina, ahora no solo el horno lucía negro sino que las paredes lucían verdes. Se podía decir que en unas horas la joven había redecorado la cocina de los Potter.

Sin perder tiempo Rose limpió todo lo que pudo, luego sirvió un vaso de leche, lo calentó en el microondas y se lo dio a la niña, la cual lo bebió encantada.

El reloj de la cocina marcó las nueve y la pelirroja decidió que cuanto antes acostara a Wendy, mejor. Nuevamente la cargó hasta el dormitorio y la depositó con suavidad en su cuna; la arropó y apagó las luces. Algo más liberada bajó hacia la sala y cambió el canal con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No habían pasado tres minutos cuando un llanto se oyó a través del walkie—talkie que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Tras un gruñido llegó hasta la niña y la meció por unos minutos, cuando se calmó la volvió a acostar. Esta vez no pudo alcanzar ni el último escalón antes de que Wendy volviera a reclamar su atención.

La niña automáticamente cesó de llorar al tenerla entre sus brazos, fue ahí que Rose se dio cuenta que sería imposible dejarla allí y volvió resignada a la sala junto con ella.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Sarah sobre la manera de hacerla dormir y puso el DVD de inmediato. Para su asombro aquello no era una película infantil o algún episodio de alguna serie animada, era un concierto de Mozart plagado de imágenes de atardeceres y paisajes sumamente tranquilos.

La niña lo miró con aburrimiento pero sin mover un músculo lo que le dio grandes esperanzas a su niñera, la cual se negaba a creer que alguien pudiera dormirse con eso. De todas formas fijó su atención en la pantalla para poder olvidarse del hambre que sentía, las imágenes lentamente la fueron hipnotizando, la música se colaba por sus oídos trasladándola a un mundo sereno donde no había problemas ni preocupaciones. Antes de darse cuenta sus párpados se cerraron y cayó dormida.

El timbre sonó fuertemente dos veces, la pelirroja se despertó de golpe y toda aquella tranquilidad se esfumó como una burbuja al ser tocada. Velozmente corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. El repartidor de la pizza la miró algo sorprendido pues no todos los días le abría la puerta una mujer despeinada, con papilla en el cabello y con una manopla de cocina chamuscada en una de sus manos. Rose pagó su pizza y después de casi sacársela de las manos al asombrado repartidor, regresó a la sala. El aroma a queso derretido y pepperoni que salía de la caja de cartón, desconcertó a la pelirroja por unos minutos, por lo que ya había terminado el primer pedazo cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: Wendy no estaba. Automáticamente se puso de pie, recordaba que la niña había estado allí cuando estaban mirando la película, pero ¿y después?, la chica se reprendió a sí misma molesta por lo sucedido.

—No pudo haber ido muy lejos, aun no sabe caminar—pensó en voz alta la Weasley intentando tranquilizarse a medida que daba vuelta la sala.

Fue entonces cuando entendió que esa situación era extremadamente arriesgada, la niña podría lastimarse con algún objeto o incluso meter los dedos en algún enchufe…

—La voy a encontrar—dijo ella respirando hondo y alejando todos aquellos malos pensamientos que la acosaban. Primero fue a la cocina pero Wendy no estaba allí, así que solo había una opción posible, la niña había subido las escaleras. Ya entendía porque Albus y Sarah tenían una puerta plegable al final de las escaleras, eso simplemente no podía ser un adorno.

A medida que subía las escaleras un nuevo problema se sumó a su extensa lista de preocupaciones, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Dudó por un momento si debía o no contestar pero finalmente lo atendió de mala gana.

—Buenas noches Srta., ¿podríamos hacerle una encuesta sobre el rendimiento del gas en su casa?

La cara de la joven se deformó, no sabía se reírse, llorar o mandar quien sabe donde a la persona que se le ocurría llamar por una tonta encuesta a las diez de la noche.

Sin siquiera saber la razón, cortó la llamada con furia, necesitaba encontrar a Wendy antes de que llegaran los Potter o de seguro que estaría peor de lo que ya estaba.

Corrió escaleras arriba y ante todo revisó el baño, sin embargo no había rastros de que la hija de su primo hubiera estado allí.

—¡Wendy!—llamó varias veces la pelirroja. Irónicamente el teléfono volvió a sonar, con ese sonido que ya comenzaba a irritar a Rose. Pero esta vez lo ignoró por completo y siguió buscando a la niña en cada una de las habitaciones. No obstante ese sonido molesto persistió y poco a poco fue colmando la paciencia de la joven.

—No quiero que me molesten más con esas encue…—le gritó la chica al teléfono totalmente fuera de sí.

—¿Rose?—se oyó la voz llena de dudas de su abuela al otro lado de la línea.

—Abuela ¿Cómo estas?—disimuló ella totalmente avergonzada.

—No muy bien, desde que hace una semana que no me llamas, sabes como me pongo de triste cuando no vienes a probar mis albóndigas especiales—la regañó Molly Weasley.

—Lo siento mucho abuela, he tenido muchas cosas en mente y me olvi…—se explicó ella sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa pues cada minuto que transcurría la situación se volvía mas riesgosa para la niña.

— ¿Te olvidaste de tu abuela?—repitió la anciana elevando el tono de voz.

—No fue mi intención, hablamos en otro momento ahora estoy ocupada y debo…

—Por cierto ¿que haces en la casa de Albus?—le cambió de tema ella, Rose tragó saliva nerviosa no era muy buena mintiendo ya que la detectaban con una asombrosa facilidad así que prefirió ocultar la verdad.

—Estoy cuidando a Wendy porque Albus y Sarah fueron a una cena importante—le explicó intentando transmitir una serenidad que no tenía desde hacia días.

—¿Cómo ellos fueron tan descuidados para dejarte a cargo a mi pequeña bisnieta?—ese comentario fue suficiente para que todas las ganas que tenía de cenar desaparecieran, a pesar de que ella intentara ser optimista y tenerse confianza la vida le seguía mostrando que era la persona más distraída del planeta, y todo el mundo lo sabía y no tenía problemas en decírselo, no por nada en el colegio le decían la chica imán de problemas Weasley—en fin, mañana tienes que venir a mi casa a almorzar, es una ocasión especial después de todo.

—No sé si podré ir abuela, estoy muy ocupada por asuntos del trabajo y…—un ruido resonó en la sala y Rose quedó totalmente paralizada.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Molly algo asustada.

—Nada, nada, es…la televisión—inventó la pelirroja con los nervios de punta pues lo más probable era que su pequeña ahijada hubiese provocado ese sonido.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana Rosie, mándale un beso a Albus y Sarah—se despidió su abuela antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ni bien hubo colgado el teléfono la chica intentó seguir ese sonido, el cual provenía del segundo piso. Pero esta vez algo le llamó la atención, un intenso aroma a colonia floral inundaba todo el pasillo y venía de… ¿la habitación de Albus y Sarah?

En efecto, en cuanto la joven abrió la puerta vio como la pequeña Wendy se hallaba sobre el tocador de su madre jugando con los vistosos frascos de perfume. Rose enseguida la tomó en brazos y la examinó de arriba abajo, la niña no parecía haberse hecho daño así que por fin pudo respirar aliviada. No obstante uno de los frascos de perfume no había tenido tanta suerte y yacía completamente destrozado sobre la alfombra.

—Rayos Wendy nunca más te escapes de esa forma—dijo la chica abrazando a su ahijada, la cual le sonreía con dulzura. Luego ella bostezó con tranquilidad y entornó los ojos, entonces Rose supo que ya era tarde y que lo mejor sería acostar a la pequeña antes de que sucediera otro accidente.

Ni bien la arropó, Wendy cayó dormida. Inmediatamente después la pelirroja fue consciente de que debía limpiar ese desastre o su amiga la mataría. Si algo destacaba en Sarah Potter era la pulcritud, y después del desastre de la cocina ya sería suficiente como para sumarle la alfombra.

—¡Ay!—gritó ella cuando al juntar uno de los fragmentos de cristal este le produjo un corte en uno de sus dedos. Se lo presionó con la otra mano y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a lavarse la herida al baño, pero en el preciso instante en que salía del dormitorio escuchó claramente el sonido de un coche; aquello solo podía significar una cosa, ellos estaban de vuelta. Voló hasta la pileta y se salpicó un poco de agua para que la sangre se detuviera, no podía perder mucho tiempo aun debía esconder los restos de pizza y…

—Rose ya llegamos ¿Dónde estas?—se escuchó claramente la voz de su primo al ingresar a la vivienda.

Ella salió del baño a toda velocidad y comenzó a correr hacia la cocina pero para su mala suerte los tacones le jugaron una mala pasada y resbaló en la mitad de la escalera. El escandalo que provoco su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo de madera fue suficiente para que tanto Sarah como Albus acudieran asustados.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó su mejor amiga ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Rose se incorporó lentamente pues le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, luego miró a los Sres. Potter con una sonrisa disimulada.

—Wendy está dormida ¿Cómo la pasaron?—indagó la pelirroja cambiando de tema y colocándose estratégicamente frente a las escaleras para que se demoran más en subir.

—Estupendo, Albus logró firmar un contrato y la Sra. Wells nos invitó a otro evento la próxima semana—resumió Sarah con alegría a la vez que movía a Rose a un lado.

—Esperen ¿no quieren sentarse y que les prepare un café?—propuso la Weasley.

La pareja se dedicó un vistazo lleno de incredulidad, ambos coincidían en que el golpe le había afectado severamente en la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad estamos cansados y mañana tengo que…—

—Yo insisto—interrumpió la chica de ojos azules al mismo tiempo que empujaba disimuladamente a los Potter hacia los sofás.

En ese instante los ojos verdes de Albus detectaron algo, una caja de pizza se asomaba debajo de la mesa, como si se hubiera caído accidentalmente y hubieran olvidado recogerla.

—¿Por qué hay una caja de pizz…?—comentó Albus sorprendido mirando a su prima, la cual le hacia señas a espaldas de Sarah para se detuviera. Sin embargo la castaña enseguida percibió esa actitud sospechosa y antes de que Rose pudiese inventar algo más, se puso de pie.

Sarah se dirigió a la cocina con ímpetu y a pesar de que Rose intentó detenerla, para cuando ella había llegado ya era demasiado tarde; su amiga no había demorado ni un segundo en notar las "nuevas reformas" que la Weasley había hecho en la cocina. Pronto su expresión mutó a una de furia y un grito ensordecedor rompió la calma.

—¡¿Rose Weasley qué le hiciste a mi cocina?!

La pelirroja sonrió débilmente como un niño cuando es atrapado en medio de una travesura, entonces salió disparada hacia la planta alta y se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes. Albus que todavía se hallaba en la sala sólo pudo reírse al ver a su esposa salir de la cocina totalmente enardecida, en todos esos años la cocina no había tenido una mota de polvo y ahora su inesperada visita les había pintado las paredes con papilla de bebe.

Rose supo que de seguro su amiga iba a cobrárselas cara, de todos modos ahora estaba a salvo, de seguro Sarah estaría preparándose para librar una batalla contra la mugre de la cocina y no iría tras ella hasta el día siguiente.

Lo único que podía hacer era acostarse a dormir y prepararse para el segundo round que le esperaría por la mañana.

Esa noche cuando puso su cabeza sobre la almohada nunca se imaginó que soñaría con aquella sonrisa.

**...**

Próximamente: **Capítulo dos: La doble vida del salvador**


End file.
